


Icecube

by Kyoukalay



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hershel is the tease for once, Oneshot, Thanks writer bot, Wholesome, Writing practise, summer drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. Hershel finds a way to tease Emmy.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Icecube

**Author's Note:**

> Little summer nothing

A summer’s breeze passed by. Emmy sighed against her glass of water; the ice cubes inside shifting from the force.

‘’Why is it so hot!’’

‘’Global warming probably. But that is probably not what you want to hear.’’ the professor said next to her.

They were currently sitting on the veranda in the professor’s garden. He had a small paper fan in hand and tried his hardest to blow away the heat from his face. Alas, the 35 degrees celsius temperature could not just be blown away. 

Normally they would have gone to the beach or a pool to cool off, but unfortunately, Emmy recently had a run in with an old enemy, causing her to injure herself along her leg. The bandaged up limb was in no state to swim in either salty waters or ‘’dirty pool water’’ as Emmy so elegantly put it herself.

‘’Maybe this will help a little…’’

Before she could respond, Emmy felt something extremely cold run down her back. She yelped and jerked her body out into the little garden. She turned around out of breath at a smirking Hershel, who had to do everything in his power not to laugh out loud. He had put an icecube in her tank top as a little prank, which he usually refrained from doing, but today he couldn’t help it.

‘’Oh I’ll get you for that!’’ Emmy laughed and started a chase through the house (which ended up in a little make out session on the couch)


End file.
